Sunday Dinner
by HerBreakingHeart
Summary: Regina wants to show the Charmings that she's the perfect match for their daughter. Emma has other ideas. SwanQueen.


**Rated M for language and sexual content ;)**

"Regina, really?"

"What, she loves bluebells!"

Emma watched in slight horror as Regina, who'd probably never picked a flower in her life, stooped down to the ground to pluck a bluebell from the grass. With a bright smile, she waved her hand and created a pretty blue vase to put the plant in. Emma shook her head, stifling a laugh.

"This is a new low, ok?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "It's called being friendly, dear."

"It's called being a kiss ass." Emma shrugged unapologetically when her girlfriend turned to glare at her. "What? I don't see the point in all this gift-giving and extra effort. They already like you god damnit."

"That was before I got with their daughter. Whom I'll remind you that they're fiercely protective of." Emma couldn't help but grin at that.

"Ah yes. It all started when an evil queen tried to kill me and take over their whole kingdom-"

"Please don't." Regina gritted her teeth, closing her eyes tightly. "Most of my flaws are better left unsaid."

"And yet, they love you anyways. Being with me wouldn't change that."

Regina gave her a strained smile. "It doesn't hurt to put in, as you said, extra effort." Emma sighed loudly, but kissed her girlfriend, hoping to soothe her. She felt Regina soften under her touch and pull her closer. They melted against each other, and nothing else seemed to matter.

And then Regina quickly pulled away, her eyes wide. "We're going to be late! God Emma, quit distracting me!"

"Says the one who stopped for flowers!"

Regina grinned slyly at her, "I guess it's in my nature."

Emma gaped at her, "Did you just- we're breaking up!"

* * *

They finally arrived at the Charmings, Regina proudly showcasing her precious bluebell as Emma knocked. The blonde began to whisper to her, "Honestly it wasn't necessary-" before her mother opened the door with a big smile.

"Emma, Regina!" She gave each woman a warm hug which Emma could tell Regina greatly appreciated though she wouldn't admit it. When they pulled away from each other, her girlfriend gave Snow the flower. Her smile was blinding.

"Here, Snow. We saw it on the way over and I know how much you love flowers." Her mum cooed over it, shooting Regina a surprised look before beckoning them both inside.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you, girls."

"It was nothing really." Emma cut in, deadpan, "Just a token of our love and appreciation." Snow blinked, frowning at her daughter, while Regina went to go say hi to David who was in the kitchen. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "She's got in her head that she needs to impress you and Dad, to prove she's worthy or whatever."

"Really?" Snow looked over at Regina then back to her, "You've told her she doesn't need to, right?"

"Of course I have, but you know her. Once she has an idea in her head, there's no way in hell she's letting it go." Her mum smiled.

"That's Regina. Well, if she keeps giving me flowers, I won't be against it." Her daughter laughed quietly.

"Just don't be surprised when you get an onslaught of compliments and affection. This is gonna be cheesier than you and Dad's wedding vows." Snow playfully scowled at her and Emma stuck her tongue out at her in return.

* * *

When dinner was finally ready and they were all seated at the table traditional sunday roast family style, Emma prepared herself. Regina didn't waste any time.

"This is amazing, David! One of the best roasts I've ever tasted!" Emma's dad chuckled at the praise.

"Well, when you're used to getting shoved in the kitchen, you learn I guess." Everyone laughed except Snow who looked deeply aghast.

"David! I only ask you to because-"

"I know, love. Don't worry." He winked at her and Snow smiled grudgingly.

There was a moment of peace, with Emma being perfectly content munching on her Yorkshire pudding before Regina took another chance.

"You know, I've always wondered where you get your jewellery from, Snow. That necklace is stunning." Emma wanted to drown in her gravy. Her mother smiled, sharing a look with Emma, before facing Regina.

"Why, thank you. It's this small little place close to Gold's. I can't quite remember the name…"

Emma held her breath. Regina positively beamed. "Jasmine's Jewels, maybe?" She knew the name. _Of course she did._

Snow nodded eagerly, "That's the one! So exotic, don't you think? I love the colours."

"Absolutely. Do they have any brooches?" Emma began reciting her parents' wedding vows in her head.

"They must do. It's such a wide variety. In fact, I quite liked a ring that they had in there…" she coughed, and David laughed.

"Oh really?" Snow shrugged innocently.

"What? It's just an observation." Though Emma got rather uncomfortable with her parents flirting, it was a thousand times better than watching helplessly while Regina sucked up to them. She thought too soon.

"You should really get matchings earrings to go with that necklace." Regina recommended, "It's such a lovely shade of blue."

Snow nodded and then turned to her daughter, smirking slightly, "I think you should get some nice jewellery, Emma. Perhaps you could go with Regina?"

Emma snorted and Regina choked on her potato. The blonde sniggered, "Are you suggesting we get hitched, Mum? I've got to admit that's smooth coming from you."

Her mum sighed, "I wasn't suggesting anything. But you two should do more… couple things together."

Regina cleared her throat loudly, "Um, _couple_ things?"

Emma grinned, casting a sideways glance at her girlfriend, "We do plenty of things together, Mum. Don't we Gina?"

 _Gina_. Regina blushed crimson. Emma only called her that during sex. Apparently, it was a massive turn on for both of them. Emma's grin grew wider when she saw how flustered the brunette was becoming. In fact, it gave her an idea…

"Er- of course. It's all very, um… romantic."

Snow raised a disapproving eyebrow, "Getting drunk most nights I've heard."

Regina's voice became alarmed, "Oh no, Snow! We would never! In fact, I try to get Emma to participate in more healthy activities."

"Oh?" David and Snow both raised their heads, interested. Emma pretended to as well, all the while sneaking her hand under the table.

"We go to the gym quite reg- _ah_!" Emma pressed her finger against Regina's panties and she whined loudly, instantly crossing her legs and bumping the table.

"Regularly." Emma finished for her helpfully. Her parents were watching Regina in alarm and she tried her hardest not to laugh.

"So sorry." She mumbled quickly, "I accidently hit my foot against the table leg."

"As you were saying, we go to the gym." Emma prompted, touching her again.

"Yes." her girlfriend coughed, trying to compose herself, "We, um, we like to go on the t-treadmills and… stuff." Emma had now pushed her panties aside, stroking Regina's pussy.

Snow nodded, "I never would have taken you for the gym type, Regina." David and her laughed, and Regina tried to join in as naturally as she could. _Bless her_.

"Oh, it took her quite some getting used, didn't it Gina?" Emma leaned in conspiratorially to her, "Sometimes she would nearly pass out from the amount of exercise I would put her through." Slowly, she dipped one finger into her, enjoying how Regina tightly wrapped around the digit. Jesus, she was wet already.

"I can handle a-anything." Regina shot back, grabbing her cutlery as if to steady herself. "If I remember rightly, it was you who was heaving for b-breath after the… bike riding, Emma darling." Another finger, this time with a bit more force.

David chuckled, "Maybe we could come along with you two, some time. What do you say, Snow?"

"That sounds fun." Her mum agreed.

"Oh, definitely." Emma said enthusiastically, "We like the company, right Gina?"

She rubbed her clit and Regina let out a shaky breath. "Love it."

"Great! I've been wanting to do something together for a while." David smiled brightly.

They were all quiet for a bit, the only sounds being chewing and Regina's occasional sharp intakes of breath that she tried to disguise with coughs. Emma was now three fingers deep in her, slipping in and out between Regina's folds. She was proud of how long her girlfriend was lasting.

Regina was angry at her no doubt, despite being heavily aroused. Every look she shot Emma's way said _just you wait until we get home_. The sex was going to be amazing. Emma couldn't wait.

After they'd finished, Snow collected up the plates and said cheerfully, "Dessert anyone?"

Emma and David both said very enthusiastic "yes!"'s while Regina only managed a tight-lipped smile. Emma could feel Regina clenching around her fingers, could see the rise and fall of Regina's chest quicken, and pulled out before she could come.

Shame that.

* * *

Regina looked like someone who had just been told they were going to go to Disneyland but then it had turned out it was a joke all along. Emma's shit-eating grin was present throughout the whole of dessert.

"Perk up, Gina. Strawberry cheesecake's your favourite, right?"

Regina turned to her, plastering a wide smile on her face, "Of course it is. One of my favourite foods. I love sweet things especially."

She picked up a strawberry, eyes still on Emma, and licked it slowly. Her eyes were sinful. _Fuck._ Emma pressed her thighs together.

"Truly delicious." she bit into it and let out a moan of appreciation. _That bitch, that beautiful sexy bitch._

It seemed like two could play at that game then.

Dessert was agonising, with Regina practically orgasming over a fucking cake, and Emma desperately trying to make conversation with her parents for once in her life.

It seemed to go on for hours until thankfully, the plates were cleared and she was hugging her parents goodbye at the door.

"We would really like to see more of you two, you know." Snow said. "I feel like it's years between outings."

"We'll work on it, I promise." Emma said hurriedly. "Bye, love you!" She pulled her girlfriend out of the apartment as quick as a wink.

* * *

The second they got through the front door of Regina's house, both women were tearing the other's clothes off, kissing hungrily and loudly.

They couldn't make it to the bedroom. Emma and Regina fell to the kitchen floor, the blonde biting down on her neck before Regina suddenly held her at arm's length.

"Do you think they like me?"

Emma gazed down at her incredulously, "Seriously?"

"I mean it."

"They fucking love you, ok? They worship the ground you walk on and they want to have your babies."

She laughed, but it was rough. "Emma-"

 _"Regina."_ Emma whined, not even caring how needy and desperate she sounded. _Fuck it_. " _I_ like you, ok? I really fucking like you, and I really fucking need you."

Her girlfriend bit her lip, knowing full well what it did to her. Her bare breasts pressed against Emma's and it made her see stars. "Show me then, Miss Swan." Oh fuck, what did this woman do to her?

Emma grinned down at her, whispering against her lips, "Gladly."

* * *

 **Since I noticed quite a few people enjoyed my other smutty one-shot, I thought I'd try another one. Yay or nay? ;)**


End file.
